The School
by AtomicFire
Summary: Kim Possible/Stargate SG-1 crossover. Jack's Mini-Me doesn't go to Colorado Springs, he goes to another nearby Colorado high school. Why? It's all part of a plan.


AN: This comes at the end of the _Stargate SG-1_ episode titled 'Fragile Balance' (Season 7, Episode # 3).

What if O'Neill didn't drop his Mini-Me off at Colorado Springs High... but at another 'nearby' Colorado school...

Don't own any of it.

* * *

**The School**

**1. Arrivals**

"You sure about this?" Salt and pepper over aviator sunglasses, at the wheel of the big Ford.

"I've thought a lot about it. You know, you, me. I mean we never really did embrace high school."

A dubious look came from the elder in the vehicle only to be met with an eye roll.

"I don't know. Haven't you ever just wanted to go back and do it all over, I mean, especially with all you know now?" The elder knew quite a lot.

Pondering for only a minor moment, then the concise answer, "No."

The elder did have a question though, "Why this one? Colorado Springs would at least put you in with more Air Force brats."

The answer came in the form of a question, "We read all the reports, attended all the briefings... what team goes to this high school?"

Comprehension, dawning realization and a nod, "Good plan, I wish you luck."

"You know we don't have any of that left!" The younger said with a chuckle the elder returned.

An uncomfortable moment of silence, unspoken thoughts swirled between the two who were really one.

The older coughed, then spoke. "Hey, listen... do me a favor, huh?"

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to keep in touch."

A sigh of relief from somewhere under the salt and pepper. "Yeah, it'd just be a little--"

"Weird." Interrupted the clone.

Agreement. "Weird, yeah."

Awkward younger agreement. "Yeah."

But there was still honor, "But look, if you need anything, just, you know..."

Met with independence they both felt, "The Air Force has set me up. I'll be fine..." an afterthought "... but given my plans I might call that offer in if things get bad someday."

A smile and an offered hand accepted, "You got it."

The smile fades, a final question from the elder, he had to be sure, "You're sure about this? I mean, it's high school?"

The elder realized his mini me wasn't paying attention, following his gaze his eyes fell upon a Nordic beauty dressed in a cheerleaders outfit, and she had an armload of books.

_Blond and brainy? One can always hope._ Muttering the elder said, "This place has potential..." then louder, "Yes. Go forth, young man."

The young man slipped on a pair of dark shades, smiled at himself and hopped from the truck.

After a wave the growl of the diesel moved off, and the young man turned, to find the blond smiling at him.

_Oh, the possibilities!_

**2. End Of The Beginning**

A few hours ago he had been excited about the possibilities of high school, he had gotten the name of that blond cheerleader, Tara Strong, and except for the fact that her best friend was almost as bad a bitch as Hathor she was an awesome young woman. _Almost a mini Carter and that's pretty darned awesome._

But that was all before he met the Vice Principal/Teacher/Coach that was Barkin.

_Where's a Zat when you need one? _He almost relented on contacting his other self after spending 4 hours filling out paperwork and reviewing placement scores with the martinet, that was one military personnel file he'd love to raid.

But that was over and now he waited, and hoped, for his welcoming tour to be presented by two of the school's finest.

There was another reason he had chosen this school, besides the high academic scores and good athletic program, the now John Jacob O'Neill had come to Middleton High betting on one last harebrained scheme.

"Hi! My name's Kim, this is my boyfriend Ron and his naked mole rat Rufus, you must be John." He had seen the redhead and her unsung blond companion in the news and on intelligence reports for years. They were his chance to get back in the action, if only in a small way.

He smiled at the three, "It's John Jacob... but please call me JJ."

"Well JJ lets take you on a bon-diggety tour of Middleton High."

And as he left the office chatting comfortably with the two teens and one naked mole rat he could only smile thinking how he always loved when a plan fell into place.

* * *

AN: Continue you say? Yes, but don't expect it soon, MMP came from the stars and that story is a humdinger. And for those keeping track this happens during season 4 of _Kim Possible_. One small alteration, Tara and Josh aren't together. If you think the dates don't match for whatever reason stop thinking so hard and just enjoy it!


End file.
